The Four Times That They Met
by anna becker
Summary: They met a total of four times. Each time he was a different man, a different face and in a different place in his life. Once as Oliver Queen, once as a post island survivor, once as the vigilante, and once as Arrow She was what he needed at the time until the time she needed him. But could he save her life the way she had saved his. Meant to be a one shot but became longer.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am a big fan of Arrow and in particular Oliver and Felicity. They are one of the few tv should be couples that I completely root for. I mean come on the chemistry between them is almost unforgivable. That said I thought it would be fun to throw in an original character that just seems to keep crossing Oliver's path. Meant to be a one shot but the more I wrote the longer it became. I really don't intend for this to be very long but will see where it leads. Please let me know what you think. I love reviews.**

Chapter One: The First Time They Met

The first time they meant was in an airport in London. He noticed her not because she was particularly stunning, or even in the same social circle as he was but, because she fascinated him. Why he wasn't sure, but something about her caught his eye.

She wore a dark blue parka with a brown lining that seemed three sizes too big for her. Her long wavy brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail held at the base of her neck and she wore a worried look on her face as she scanned the crowd before her gazed landed on the only available seat in the waiting area. Her frown deepened slightly as she noticed it was the spot directly next to him. He didn't think she recognized him, why would she, the whole idea about this trip was to get around unnoticed so he wore a baseball cap pulled low on his face and dark sunglasses. In truth he was running away from home, school, and his family just for a while. Sometimes expectations were too much and he was never one for responsibility. At times it was just too much.

She squared her shoulders and walked to her seat sitting down and slightly leaning away from him so that they didn't touch. She slide down in her chair and rested her brown leather back pack on the floor by her feet. She took a deep breath and stared straight ahead for a few minutes and he caught her glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. He knew he should look away but something about her made it impossible and he couldn't help but grin. She quickly looked away and pulled a set of dog tags from under her shirt and fingered them in a soothing gesture as her figures ran over the lettering. He frowned slightly wondering what had happened to such an intriguing person. He was about to ask her when their fight was announced. She seemed to shake herself out of what ever thought she was on and she gathered her bag pulling her ticket from the side pocket and made her way to the ticket counter. He followed making sure he was right behind her.

He lost her once they were on board as everyone shuffled to their seats. Lost her that is until he came to his seat, which she was sitting in. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her taking off his glasses and tucking them into his shirt pocket.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you're in my seat." She looked up at him with a slightly shocked look and a blush feathering her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she looked at her ticket in confusion and went to stand up.

"No, no. Stay put, I'll take the outside." He flashed her one of his billionaire playboy smiles but she only gave him an annoyed look.

"Well I wouldn't want you to think I owed you anything." She added dryly. Before she could protest further he quickly sat down still smiling at her.

"Why would you owe me anything?"

"Usually when someone does something nice for another it comes with strings attached."

"Well I hate to disappoint you princess, but you're not going to owe me anything." She regarded him for a moment before she gave him a shy reluctant smile. "So she does smile."

"Sorry, I'm just a very nervous flyer." She admitted as the seat belt sign came on and the plane started to taxi down the runway. She gasped and grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be his hand. He chuckled and turned his palm upward so that their fingers intertwined and he felt p pulse quicken as she suddenly looked down at them and up at him in shock.

"Usually I get a girl a drink first, or a name?" He asked her kindly. She recovered and quickly pulled her hand away letting them settle in her lap. He missed the sudden connection and looked down at her waiting for her to answer.

"I don't drink, but.. my name is Abigail. Abigail Ryan."

"Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm..."

"Oliver Queen. Yes I know." She answered before he could continue. He didn't know rather to laugh or run but she continued and he was relieved. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She whispered giving him a smile. "I'm good at keeping secrets." He smiled at that and nodded his head.

"And here I thought I was being clever."

"Oh, it's not your fault. I just see things differently than regular people." She suddenly looked away embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" He asked feeling more curious about her.

"I have an eidetic memory. I remember details and there was another girl waiting for our plane. She had one of those celebrity magazines. Your picture and name were plastered all over it." He gave her another one of his wide smiles. "What?"

"Nothing, I just knew when I first saw you there was something fascinating there."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No, just the ones I like."

"Oh really? Does it usually work for you?"

"Sometimes." The both gave a nervous little laugh and then she continued

"So why is one of the most famous billionaire running away in coach?" He looked at her slightly shocked. "Memory thing remember?" She said answering his unspoken question. He nodded in understanding and took a deep breath.

"Too many family obligations, you know too many expectations. I'm just not sure I can be what they want me to be." She was quiet for a minute before she spoke again. She had a sudden sad look on her face as she once again took the dog tags out she had once before.

"It seems we have more in common than I thought."

"Are you running away too?" She gave him a sad smile before she spoke.

"In a sense, I guess I am." She took off the dog tags and held it so that Oliver could see. "These were my brothers. He served three tours overseas but he wasn't the same when he came home. I tried to understand and be there for him but in the end it wasn't enough. I have no other family so I'm on my own now." She left the statement lingering between them. For several minutes he wasn't sure what to say. Finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I guess you never really appreciate what you have until you don't."

"Very true, but you Oliver Queen are going to find your nitch in live very soon. And you are going to be fantastic."

"Thanks Abigail."

"Abby to my friends."

"And Ollie to mine." They smiled to one another and barely spoke another word the rest of the trip. Oliver had never felt more at ease with a complete stranger. It was nice and a little strange that he could feel this way when his own family made it so difficult. But in the very short time he had known Abby she didn't judge him and she talked to him as a person and not at him. It was refreshing.

They started their decent and he noticed her tension. He squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the arm rest. Doing the only thing he could think of, he pried her hand off and held it in both of his hoping to sooth her.

"Hey Abby, look at me. You're okay, I've got you" she hesitated for a minute and gripped his hand back and looked at him. He noticed she tried to hold back her panic and tears.

"Just breath, we're almost there."

"It's not the plane it's the falling part. I hate heights." He was rubbing her hands with slow circular motions trying to calm her down. It seemed to work as her hands stopped shaking and the plane came to a stop.

"See we made it safe and sound." He hesitated in letting her hand go but she pulled it away as they stood up. He helped her retrieve her carry on and followed her off the plane. He was already missing her and he didn't even know her. Once they got to the gate she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Oliver."

"Ollie." He corrected and was rewarded a smile.

"Ollie." She repeated. "I do hope you find what you are looking for and thank you. I know I wasn't the best travel companion but thank you just the same." She offered him her hand which he took in both of his again.

"I should thank you. It was enlightening." He turned on that smile again and was rewarded once again with a smile and a blush. They stood there starring at each other in moving until she cleared her throat and pulled her hand away.

"Well I should be going." She turned and walked away. But he stopped her.

"Hey Abby, when can I see you again."

"Oh, I'm sure our paths will cross again Mr. Queen. Very soon." With that said he watched as she disappeared into the crowd. He hoped that it was true as he fished his glasses from his pocket putting them on and pulling his hat down over his head once more. He headed in the opposite direction but stopped to look back once more but didn't spot her. He hoped that he would see her once more. Little did he know that six years later, after being on the island, they would meet. In an elevator and him being a very different man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Second Time They Met

He had only been back from the island about two weeks when they met again. Truth be told he thought about her often, more often than he cared to admit. Sure he had only met her once but she had stuck with him. She was unlike anyone he had ever known and during his darkest time on the island, he thought of her words. They had been encouraging but seemed so far out of reach. Now, now that he was back we would hope that he could find his purpose.

He had just ducked into an elevator to get away from the media crowd that had filed into the court room in the heart of Starling City. He had made a clean get away from the on slot of questions as he left the court room. After two weeks of this he had begun to grow tired of the endless questions. He had slipped the crowd and made his way down the hall to an out of the way elevator. As the doors opened he looked both ways before stepping in. He really didn't have a destination in mind he just needed quiet. Being alone on an island for so long made him weary of being around crowds.

He randomly pushed a floor button, took a deep breath pushing his hands deep in his pockets and stared at his feet.

"Now that is the look of a man who is very exasperated." A voice behind his left shoulder spoke. His head jerked up and he turned around quickly. The voice came from behind a pile of boxes. The voice peeked around the corner and Oliver was very surprised on who was looking back at him. He blinked a few times and recovered quickly. Reaching for the boxes he took them from her.

"Here let me take those for you." He set them on the floor and straightened up. She looked different but still the same. He noticed she was reaching behind her to grasp the bar that lined the wall. Her knuckles white from her grip. She smiled up at him with thanks.

"Thank you." He looked at her with his head tilted slightly to the right. She blushed and he realized he was staring.

"You probably don't remember me... but we've met before."

"Yes, on a plane from London. I remember you Abby." She tucked a strain of hair behind her ear before she looked at him again.

"I wasn't sure considering everything that's been happening." He smiled down at her before he answered.

"I never forget a friend. How have you been princess?" He teased using the nick name he had given her before.

"I should be asking you that."

"But I asked you first." He noticed how uncomfortable she suddenly became and decided to change the subject. "You cut your hair." The last time it had been long, wavy and pulled back. Now it was shoulder length, straight and down framing her delicate features. It made her look younger, more innocent.

"So did you." She answered back followed by a long uncomfortable silence where they just stood starring at each other. The ping of the elevator disrupted this as it started to move. He noticed her sudden intake in breath and her knees jerk as the elevator moved. He moved closer to her.

"Hey, you okay?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she answered.

"Yeah, it's the whole height thing, or falling thing. I hate elevators and I would usually take the stairs but I had too much to carry." She looked up at him and he couldn't help but smile.

"So what is it that you are doing?" He asked her.

"Well a little bit of..." Before she could answer the elevator suddenly lurched and stopped. It had stopped so suddenly that when he went to grab her they both ended up on the floor, she on top and then the lights went out.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She said as she quickly got up and fumbled her way around in the dark.

"Be carefully." He said to her as he pulled himself up himself searching the dark for her.

"Ouch!" he heard her say to the left of him and he reached his arm out to find her when his hand came in contact with what he thought was her arm or leg maybe. She froze.

"Um, what exactly are you doing?" She asked him in a slightly panicked voice. He became very still before he answered choosing his words carefully.

"I'm trying to find you. It's a little dark in here." He said with a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Oh you found me. Now if you would move your hand a little to the left we would be okay." He thought her statement over for a second and then realizing what he may or may not be touching quickly pulled his hand away.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said with a trace of amusement in his voice. He could almost hear she smile as she added.

"You sure about that? I mean you have been away for a while. Maybe you forgot how this works. Boy meets girl, boy asks girl out, girl says sure why not and then the touchy feely starts." He couldn't help but laugh out loud, the first time in fact since he had been back.

"What?" He asked between his laughter.

"You're lucky I like you or I might have to use my kick ass moves on you."

"You're the one who held my hand first."

"Huh, you remembered that did you?" He could hear her fumbling in the dark again.

"I remember everything we did, everything we talked about." She was quiet for a minute and then he asked. "What are you trying to do anyway?"

"Do you mean in general or right now?"

"Right now." He answered and at this point he was sitting against the back wall of the elevator. At that moment a light flickered on as he realized what she was doing.

"This." She said as she held up her cell phone. The light glow cast an eerie light in their small confined space. "There we go all cozy. I'm trying to see if we can call out, see what's going on, the statistics of one dying in a stuck elevator."

"We are not going to die in here." Oliver answered her. "I'm sure it's just a glitch and we will be out of here in no time."

"Or it's a city wide blackout which means it could be hours." She sat down next to him and pulled the boxes closer to her. "I'm not getting a signal, how about you?" He held his hands up in defeat.

"I don't have one. In case you haven't heard, I've been away for five years. I haven't had a chance to upgrade." He said to her in a teasing tone.

"Huh and here I figured that would be the first thing you would get." He chuckled.

"I don't miss what I haven't had in five years. You learn to adapt."

"You know I always wondered what someone would miss if they were stuck on an island for so many years."

"Ice cream."

"Really, any particular kind?'

"Nope, not really, just ice cream."

"I can respect that." She turned to pull a file from the box that sat next to her.

"So how have you been Ollie? I mean I'm sure you've already been asked a dozen times, but how are you." He thought for a moment before he answered.

"Actually no one has yet. It's been more what happened on the island than anything." She looked up at him setting the file in her lap and took one of his hands into her two small ones.

"So tell me. How are you?" He didn't pull away, her touch was comforting.

"I don't sleep, I don't eat. When I do sleep I have nightmares. And everyone seems to think I need to be what I was before." He didn't know why but he was basically pouring his heart out to a complete stranger. Well in his mind she wasn't a complete stranger. Still holding his hand she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Every time my brother came back, he came back different. It was like each time a piece of him was left behind. The last time he came back he wasn't my brother any more. Oh sure he tried to hide it but I knew. I tried to be supportive, we all did but in the end I was the only one who stayed. He wouldn't talk to me; I didn't know how to help him. In the end he felt more at home there then he did here. The last time he left, he never came back. I guess what I'm trying to say Oliver is don't stay on that island. Find a way to make peace with who you have become despite what other think you should be. In the end, you are the only one who can truly do that. Don't let others tell you how you should be; you're not that person anymore." They sat there in silent for a few minutes with her still holding his hand. He felt a sense of peace at that moment and then he spoke.

"I'm sorry about your brother Abby." She shrugged and let go of his hand lifting up the file she had placed in her lap. He missed the contact immediately

"I tried being there for him; I guess I just wasn't enough." He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I don't believe that for a second." He could see her blush in the slight glow of the light from her phone. When she didn't respond he decided to take things in a different direction. "So what is it that you do exactly?"

She looked up at him and sort of cringed and he looked at her surprisingly.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Well I look into cold cases and have a bad habit of finding the mistakes made during the investigations which makes me very unpopular with the police."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes and Detective Lance is very vocal on this point. I'm defiantly not his favorite person." Oliver chuckled at this.

"You're not the only one. He is defiantly not a fan of me either." She gave him a smile of understanding. "So working on anything in particular?"

"Well this man was accused of killing his wife and two of his kids. He was convicted and sentenced to death. Two years ago they made good on their promise. It was quite the ordeal at the time. About two months ago his youngest daughter came to me, she was the only survivor. She hadn't been home that night but she swears her father didn't do it and asked me to look into it."

"And just like that you did? Why?" She shrugged her shoulders as she began scanning the pages quickly with her fingers. He figured the way she was reading it had to do with the way her memory worked. It looked like she was speed reading.

"Everyone deserves justice, even if it's just a small moment." He looked at her for a minute before he formed his next question.

"So what makes a person so hell bent on serving justice so diligently?"

"Past experiences I suppose. They make us the person we become. Do you think they will get us out of here before long?' She quickly changed the subject and it didn't go unnoticed by him. Anytime things went in her direction she redirected. He let it go for the time being because she was becoming increasingly agitated.

"I'm sure someone will get us out soon." He answered her trying very hard to sound convincing if nothing more than to sooth her worries. "You know we could always climb out. I bet we could make it to the roof and wait for the power to come back. At least then we will be in the open with light." She was suddenly looking at him with a panicked look on her face.

"But that would mean climbing, which involves heights which I'm not a fan of." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"No worries Abby, I'll make sure you don't fall."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, trust me?" He stood up and was able to push the grate from the top of the elevator up revealing the upper shaft. He then turned to her offering his hand. She hesitated for a minute and took it as he pulled her to his feet. He smiled down at her as she gave him a nervous look.

"I do trust you Ollie. I don't know why, I don't even know you that well, but I do trust you." She turned away then and concentrated on pulling some files from the box and put them into a small bag that she had slung over her shoulder. He shook his head slightly and pulled himself up on the roof of the elevator and he looked up. It wasn't very far, many a couple of floors so he called down to her as he reached down to pull her up. She whimpered slightly as he held her up right.

"Okay, don't look down, I'm not going to let you fall but there is a service ladder to the right. We climb that and then we will be home free. I'll be right behind you." And up they went…slowly but once there he was able to pry the doors open and eventually they made their way to the roof. Oliver blinked at the sudden flood of bright light and immediately went to the edge of the roof looking out into the city. He gestured to her and spoke.

"It looks like you were right. There seems to be a city wide…" He stopped as he turned to her and noticed her pale complexion as she tried to hide into the wall.

"Hey, hey it's okay, I've got you." He told her as he reached her side. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his side. "You really don't like heights do you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Well the trick is not to let your fear control you. Come on, come stand on a ledge with me." He said as he tried to get her to come with him.

"Are you crazy, I might fall?!"

"And you might not, besides I've got you. So what do you say?"

"I say you're crazy."

"Maybe, but come on." She reluctantly let him drag her to the edge and urged her to open her eyes as he pointed out into the city. "See nothing to worry about. A power grid has gone out. They will have it fixed in no time." She took a deep breath and looked out before turning back to him.

"You see Oliver that's the thing, you should be worried. This city is broken, so much has happened here that people don't see or they just ignore it. If something isn't done this city will be lost." He looked down at her before he looked down at the ciaos in the street below. That was the moment his mind was made up. That was the moment when he knew what he had to do. Even several hours later, when they had finally made it down stairs and he had eventually lost her in the crowd with the promise of finding her again, he knew what he had to do. And it was all thanks to the tiny girl who had been his most human connection.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is folks. So sorry it took so long. It's been crazy busy. I really do want your opinion and I realize that this is a bit different but it popped into my head a while ago and wouldn't go away. That said I am an Olicity supporter the whole way. Please review! Oh and I am really sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes as I am finishing this after a very long day late at night. Sleep is over rated **

Chapter Three: The Third Time They Met

The Third time he had met her was in a back alley way, right inside the glades. Why she was there he didn't know. He just knew she was in trouble.

He had been out patrolling as the vigilante when he heard the noise below him. Looking over the side of the building he saw that two guys had a young girl backed into the dark corner of the ally way. At first he thought of walking away. He was on a mission after all but his conscience wouldn't allow it. He turned back to the situation around him trying to figure out his next move when a familiar voice drifted up to him.

"Let her go!" Her voice was strong but he could hear the very slight tremor of fear in it.

"I said, let her go!" Her voice had become louder and more force full as she moved a little further into the ally way. Oliver stood at the top of the building ready to interfere if he was needed. But seeing as how he was new to the whole vigilante thing, he wanted to stay as invisible for as long as he could. The two men turned from the girl they had in the ally and looked at her.

"Nothing going on here that you need to worry about. So why don't you mind your own business and keep walking girl." This man was the shorter of the two but was a stocky man. He was one who was use to throwing his weight around.

"I'm not going anywhere considering you have a fourteen year old girl backed into a corner like that." He heard the sheer determination in her voice as she stepped even further into the ally and Oliver suddenly felt the fear for her. He tightened the hold on his bow, praying that these men would get the hint. Apparently they didn't as the taller of the two men stepped closer to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She shouldn't be out here if she doesn't want to play. But you can play too if you want." He had taken a step toward her meaning to intimidate her. She stood her ground, not moving and sending them death glares. The shorter of the two men stepped away from the girl and a step closer to his partner, the girl in the corner forgotten.

"Listen lady, I said get lost. We don't need your kind of trouble. This isn't your business now leave!" He had moved even closer to her, trying to intimidate her into doing their biding. Yet she still stood her ground but what the two men failed to notice and what Oliver had a very clear view of was the fact that during all of this, she had moved ever so slightly so that she now stood between them and the young girl. She was also holding a bat that was very cleverly hidden behind her back. He had to smile at her gumption and need to protect this girl. He stood at the ready with his bow if need be. Then she spoke.

"She doesn't seem to be having fun. Probably because you have done nothing but terrorize her, just like you have most of the young girls in this neighborhood." Short man took a tentative step toward her and the smug smile slid from tall man's face, her hand visibly tightened on the bat she held. Oliver felt his body tense and he readied himself to jump in.

"I don't know what you think you know girly, but I told you to mind your own business." Short man snarled at her.

"You want to know what I know about you and Slim Jim. Really bad nick name by the way..." She said as she gestured to the tall man. "I know that you have been going after young girls...no kids in the glades. I know that there are certain people who don't like the fact that you are doing this but haven't done anything for whatever reason and I know the two of you think you can continue to terrorize them. You know they have a name for the two of you? They call you the perverts of Gray Street. Kind of fitting considering you like little girls." If she was trying to get these guys riled up, it was working. The question was why was she doing it. She was walking into a very dangerous situation preparing for battle. The two men, both seemingly very angry went to attack her, Oliver prepared to jump in and she went swinging, her bat that is.

Oliver moved to jump down just as the two men started to advance on her. She brought the bat out and started swinging first connecting with a knee and then a head. The taller of the two men dropped to the ground holding his head and the shorter of the two lay holding his knee as Oliver dropped down behind them silently. She didn't see him at first but the young girl behind her did. She gasped out loud which caused her to look up with a jerk of her head. Oliver put his finger up to his lips in a quiet motion as he approached the two fallen men with his bow drawn.

"You crazy bitch!" The short man yelled at her as he struggled to get to his feet. "Now you're going to pay for that!" He surged to his feet only to be knocked down again. This time however it was with an arrow that flew into his hand pinning it to the wall behind him. He let out a blood curdling yell as his partner tried to stumble to his feet. Oliver readied another arrow and prepared to let it fly but before he could she swung the bat again hard, hitting him once more. This time it connected with a shoulder and he fell down again with a yell that mirrored his partners.

"Stay down!" She yelled at the two withering men at her feet. "The next time you attack a girl, remember some of us fight back!"

Oliver wasn't sure rather to be worried or laugh. He knew she had spunk but not like this. He hesitated for a minute before he lowered his bow and held his hand out in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture to stop her if she decided to take a swing at him. He took a step toward them making sure to keep his face hidden in the shadows and asked her in a deep gravelly voice. The last thing he needed was to have her figure out who he was.

"Are you hurt?" She didn't answer him for a minute just stared at him so he asked again. "Miss. Ryan, are you hurt?!" This time she seemed to snap out of it and answered him immediately.

"No." She still stared at him as if she could see right through him and if he didn't know better he thought he saw a flicker of a knowing smile on her face. "How do you know my name?" she asked still watching him as he finally turned away and his attention was focused on the terrified men shrinking away. He didn't want to answer her so he hauled the taller of the two men up so that he could look into his face and instill the fear of god into him.

"Wait...wait. We were just having a little fun." The man's eyes were huge as he looked at Oliver in fear.

"You and your partner have failed this city!" He inwardly cringed as he said these words in a soft, forceful voice but it always seemed to shake people to the core. It was cheesy he knew, but it worked. He could hear her behind him comforting the young girl who could be heard whimpering. He didn't like the fact that these low lives where going after kids. He liked it even less that somehow she had gotten mixed up in all of this.

"Please don't kill me! It was all his idea. He said it was only for fun. Scare some of the locals you know. No harm done." Oliver could barely contain the sudden urge of rage that pulsed through him. This was what was wrong with this city. People like this who thought that no matter what they did there was "no harm" He was on the verge of driving an arrow through the man's eyes when a voice behind him spoke up.

"Killing you would be too easy. You see basically you have two choices, turn yourself over to the police or I could turn you over to your employers who I know for a fact is not fond of your nightly activities." Oliver froze for a minute not taking his eyes off from the two men but worried about what she was mixed up in. The short man who still had his hand pinned to the wall looked up at her with fear.

"You wouldn't dare! They'll kill us!" He tried to pull his bleeding hand free with no luck. "Who are you anyway? You don't know anything!" He was shaking in fear desperately pulling at his hand causing the blood to flow more frequently down his arm.

"I know more than you think and besides I'm not the one with my hand stuck to the wall. The girl you tried to attack tonight was your boss's young niece. I'm guessing when word gets back to uncle then your worthless life is going to mean even less and the two of you will be hunted down like the dogs you are." Oliver was almost afraid to look at her but he could hear the determination and anger in her voice. So what's it going to be boys? Police or do I make a call to the big boss? I'm guessing my friend here is going to give you a lot less of a choice than I just did." Oliver, who hadn't moved from his position, tightened his hold on the tall man who started to shake his head and crying. Crying?! Really?! I guess that is what the fear of god really does. He was suddenly really impressed with her cool demeanor and seemingly fearlessness.

"Please, we will go to the police just don't call boss. I don't want to die tonight" He was sobbing. "We didn't know, we really thought she was just some dumb kid. Please! I don't want to die!" Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculously pathetic excuse for a man. He shook him to make a point.

"Then make a choice!" He growled in his face and let go of the man causing him to fall to the ground in a heap.

"All right, we will go, just don't kill us. Don't tell." He clamored over to his partner and worked on pulling the arrow from his hand. "Come on Larry. We need to go." Oliver hear her snort with laughter behind him and he suppressed a smile at her reaction.

"Really? Larry and Slim Jim? Those are some names you got going on there. Sure to strike fear into the minds of your many victims. You boys are going to be just fine in prison. Oh and if you think that you can just walk away, guess again. The cops are already on their way and if I find you not turning yourself in, I'll make that phone call." Both men immediately straightened up and half ran, half stumbled out of the ally way and around the corner. Oliver half thought of following them but didn't want to get caught by the police himself. He then turned to her melting himself into the shadows of the building. He noticed how her face seemed to suddenly turn stark white and she visible was shaking. He approached her but stopped just out of reach. Afraid that she had been hurt but then realized that her bravery was a front and she was absolutely terrified.

"Are you all right Abigail?" He used her first name this time but she didn't answer. Instead she reached behind her and grabbed the young girls hand and spoke to her in a calming voice.

"Amanda Listen to me, you need to go to the police, maybe even your uncle but whatever you do don't tell anyone you saw me or him here. Do you understand me?" She said nodding in his direction. The young girl nodded but asked in a confused voice.

"Why not?"

"I'm after something bigger and if they think I was involved in this then too many questions will be asked. Questions I can't answer right now. Do you understand?" She asked the girl again. The young girl looked at Oliver and nodded in his direction.

"And him? What about him?" He was ready to give an answer and take off when she spoke for him.

"This city needs someone like him. They just don't know it yet." She said this while looking at him and as the girl agreed before running out of the ally way going in the opposite direction. They stood like that for several minutes before she spoke.

"You never answered me before. How do you know who I am?" Oliver stiffened and tried to form an answer but thought of a differ approach.

"What were you thinking taking on these guys? You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't."

"You could have been."

"Once again I wasn't"

"Stubborn"

"It's been mentioned."

"Why?'

"Why what?"

"Why would an intelligent girl like you get mixed up in something like this?"

"Someone has to do something. You are avoiding my question. How do you know me?"

"You're avoiding mine. Why are you here?" She breathed out an exasperated breath.

"Someone has to."

"Has to what?" He kept probing.

"Care. Someone has to care and someone has to do something. Things in this city are falling apart and someone has to do something. Do you know how many unsolved crimes there are? How many people don't have answers or closer on what happened to their loved ones? People can't live unless they let the dead rest. It's as simple as that."

"That simple?" He asked her not really believing it.

"Yes that simple." He looked down for a minute and then back up at her. She was shifting back and forth on her feet and looked very tired, almost defeated. He knew he had to leave but was finding it difficult.

"I think this city needs you. I think you have the ability to change it but only if you change yourself first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on, anyone with half a brain can put two and two together. If you're not careful someone else is going to figure you out. We can't have that." He could almost hear her eyes roll and he stepped further into the shadows. He needed to stay hidden to finish his mission and he could not let her find out who he was. He had forgotten about her memory thing and her ability to pick up on detail. Much to his dismay she had probably had him pegged from the time he had dropped in on her.

"I don't know what you think you know Miss. Ryan but meddling in dangerous issues will only get you hurt or worse."

"I've already been hurt worse than you know. Not much more can happen to me." She answered him in a small quiet voice. He suddenly had an urge to chase away this girl's demon but continued to back away instead. She seemed to sense this and stepped a little closer to him so out of necessity he strung his bow and fired at the wall behind her. It was far enough away that she was in no danger but enough to distract her as she watched it fly into the wall and in bedded itself. When she turned back around he was gone, safely from her sight once again on the roof top above her. He looked down at her from above and watched as she looked around and then he noticed a small smile forming on her lips. Then she spoke.

"No worries Oliver Queen. Your secret is safe with me." She then disappeared around the corner and into the night. He had heard her utter those words before and again wondered what had been her life. Maybe she was right, this city needed to be fixed but he had to do it his way and little by little. In the meantime he would need to be unseen by her and find out everything he could about Abigail Ryan. Somehow he knew their paths would meet again and he was afraid as to what it might bring. Until then he would remember his mission and the fight he had to fight. The fight for his freedom, his sanity and his need to make things right. Maybe she was right, someone had to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Fourth Time They Met

The next time and forth time they met was almost a year and a half later. He was at a completely different place in his life and he was yet again a completely different person. Throughout that time he had kept tabs on her, making sure she was staying out of trouble. She sure knew how to find it and a few times he was able to get her out of it without her knowledge. She had told him before that her job entailed making a lot of enemies but her enemy list made his look small in comparison. Not only were officers in cases she had reopened finding reasons to dislike her but hard core criminals as well. She had earned the nickname "The Bull Dog" because of her inability to let anything go. In the beginning she was okay bringing down small time criminals, those who had gotten away with robbing a store or stealing purses. As time went on however, she had started looking into more in-depth cases. In particular cases involving kidnappings and people disappearing.

It had first come to his attention that she was involved shortly after the undertaking had occurred. He and his team were in the process of putting the city back together. Information had come in that a small time crime ring was involved in the kidnapping of several displaced residents from the glades. The rumor going around was that street kids were being taken, held and then sold for a profit. The undertaking had kept the police busy as they were in the process of rounding up escaped prisoners and with the rebuilding of the Glades. This however left the clean up for situations like this to him and his team.

He had been patrolling the area where the teens had disappeared when her name had first come up. He had been listening in on a group which was the suspected kidnappers when she came up.

"This Miss Ryan has caused quite a problem for us." A middle aged balding man in a bad suit said. "She needs to be dealt with immediately. The boss won't take kindly to a nosy little girl sniffing around."

"She won't be any trouble." A smaller equally badly dresses man answered.

"She better not be. This is our big push. It has to happen tonight and then we will have enough."

"I'll take care of it myself. She has been snooping down by the docks and getting very close to our cargo."

"If she's there again add her to the itinerary."

"That's the plan. Maybe a taste of what we are capable of is what she needs." He almost laughed with glee. Oliver could feel his blood boil and ducted out of sight as the two men moved in his direction. They stopped just out of his line of sight and continued their conversation. "Just make sure it's handled and that the boss' hands stay clean." After a few more last minute to firm up details the two separated and went in opposite directions. That was when Oliver made his move and headed in the direction of the docks. He knew, like the two men, that she would be there that night. He had to get to her and fast.

Once there he started to scout about and at first he didn't see her. Staying on top of the buildings so that he had a better perspective he heard a scuffle below him. Crouching down and looking over the side he saw a group struggling with two teenagers as they attempted to load them into a big metal crate. They were treating them no better than cattle and not for the first time he wondered what they were being taken for. She was ready to jump from the roof when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly a little spit fire of a girl had come from the shadows swinging a lead pipe at the men who had taken the kids. Severely outnumbered and out matched she continued to fight back and without thinking he jumped down to help. The men where so many in number and so determined to catch their prize that it took him a minute to realize that this had been a trap simply to catch her. The teenagers that where being _kidnapped _had gotten away and the group had proceeded to go after Abigail.

"Abby!" He shouted above the noise but she couldn't hear him and he couldn't get to her because they kept coming after him. He could hear her scream as she was lifted up and thrown into the crate. By the time he was able to get control of the situation, when most of the assailants had either taken off or had been decommissioned, she was gone.

It took him two days to find her, two sleepless days of non-stop searching. Then he found what he needed. He was mostly going on a hunch but he had a strong feeling this was where they were keeping her, a warehouse on the edge of town. A lot of unusual activity was going on there and at some point he had managed to spot a truck headed in that direction. So he followed winding himself through the streets of the city on the back of his bike. In hind sight he probably should have told his team about this. He had already cut off communication with them and knew when he got back he would be facing a very angry blonde. He just wasn't ready to share her, not with the world, not with anyone. He knew it was crazy and didn't even make sense but she had always been there when he needed her. Maybe not in person but her words always stuck with him, his human connection and she was in trouble. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

When he arrived at the sight he stashed his bike and made his way around to the entrance. Hiding behind some crate to the left he had a good vantage point tosspot the guards at the doors. Surprisingly there were only two. A small number for such a big operation but maybe that was the plan as not to draw attention. He readied his bow and prepared to take aim when a black Sudan pulled up. The two men that he had overheard earlier stepped out and approached the door.

"Is our cargo in place?" One of them asked a guard at the door.

"Yes sir. In place and ready for shipment."

"And what about our problem?"

"She is unruly, gave one of my men a broken nose." This earned a frown

"We need to deal with this before we leave."

"What would you suggest we do?" The guard asked.

"Make it look like an accident, then throw her in harbor. We need to be rid of this problem."

Oliver had heard enough and decided he needed to act now and fast. He slipped around the back and found a way in. The warehouse was dark and quiet but he knew she was in here somewhere. He quickly made his way to the rafters to get a better look just as the men from outside made their way inside. He watched as they came into the center of the room and one of the guards bent to open a door into the floor. The four of them disappeared below. After a few minutes when he was sure the room was clear he made his way below as well. When he reached the bottom he found himself in a long hallway and carefully made his way along the walls, his bow always at the ready. He came to a bend in the hallway and poked his head around the corner. The hallway separated into two separate ones, one leading to the left and one leading straight ahead. He could hear voices ahead of him so he went to the left. Quietly and closely he made his way down the hallway to find doors lining both sides of the poorly lite hallway. Most of the rooms were empty; some had small pieces of furniture. A chair here a desk there but no missing people. That was then he heard the slight notice at the end of the hallway. A slight rattle that to the untrained ear was nothing more than a whisper but to his it was the sound he was looking for. He slowly opened a door to the right of him and peered around the corner and what he found made his blood want to boil. There she was his Abby, blind folded, hands tied above her head as she was handing from a hook from the ceiling. Her feet barely touched the floor and a large purple bruise had formed on her cheek and up under the blind fold. Quietly he approached her and was by her side in a matter of minutes. She must have sensed someone was close by because she started to move around. She opened her mouth to speak or scream but her put his hand over her mouth as he stepped behind her. He felt her stiffen and he could practically feel the fight in her. He whispered in her ear but with his voice disguised she wouldn't know who it was.

"It's alright. I'm going to get you out. I'm going to move my hand so don't scream." He waited for her to relax a bit and to make sure no one had heard them. Slowly he took his hand away and he reached up to get her down.

"Who are you?" She whispered in a gravelly voice.

"An old friend."

"I don't have friends."

"You do today." He helped lower her to the floor. What he wasn't expecting was her sudden fight response. Still blind folded she lashed out with her tied hands and cracked him up side of the head. Not many could surprise him like that; he had though she was too weak. He recovered by shaking his head and grabbing her pulling her up against him. Pulling off her blind fold he pulled off his own hood.

"Abby, it's me, hold still." This got her attention and she quickly looked up at him. A look of relief crossed her face as he smoothed back a strand of her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked her instead of answering however she broke down in tears. He pulled her to his shoulder trying to comfort her but quiet her at the same time. "Shhh, I've got you but we need to get you out of here." She immediately settled down and pulled away from him looking up at him.

"I was wondering when you would get here." He gave her a tight little smile and answered.

"It hasn't happened yet. We still need to get back up to the top without anyone finding us."

"There is a back tunnel. It's how they brought me, through the sewers but Oliver we need to get the kids out. They have them in crates like cargo. We can't leave them." He regarded her for a moment before he answered.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" She smiled up at him as he set to work untying her hands rubbing her wrist where they had been.

"You're not going to like it."

"I rarely do but anything to keep you from getting into more trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him with a look of disgust.

"It just means you would come back here with or without help. I prefer it was with me. So what's the plan and can you even walk." Her eyes narrowed slightly when she answered.

"First I would crawl if I had to; second we create a diversion and circle back to get them."

"Where are they being held?" He pulled her to her feet and led her to the door.

"The center of the facility, where the hallways split." He nodded his head and led her back the way he came but she stopped him in front of a small grate. "This will lead to the sewer."

"Okay, you stay her and get inside that grate."

He went to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"What are you going to do?" He smiled down at her and pulled his hood up on his head.

"I'm going to create a diversion." He helped her into the grate and headed down the hallway.

Several minutes later after a strategically placed block of c4 and a few arrows into some knees the group of teenagers were free and running back into the glades. He was able to get Abby out and on her way home. Before he let her go though he pulled into an ally and parked his bike. Getting off he turned to face her one last time.

"Are you all right?" She didn't answer at first but took a deep breath, looked away and then back at him. "I will be. I guess I really need to learn to stay out of trouble." She looked down at her hands

"No, you just need to learn to let others help you before you get into trouble." She looked up at him before he continued. "Just remember I will always be there for you Abigail. You just need to ask." She stood up from the bike and wrapped her arms around him. He returned it and leaned his check in her hair.

"Same here" She whispered and then pulled away. "There are still more people like that out there. Those who want to destroy the good in this world. We can't let that happen."

"We won't." He answered back. After a few more minutes they went their separate ways for now. Oliver knew however that it wouldn't be for long. He knew that one day soon they would meet again. What it would bring he did not know but he knew the time would come when he would need his human connection once again.

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are wanted and I have a feeling Oliver and Abby are not done just yet. I'm sure inspiration will strike again. Until next time…**


End file.
